1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a device for the removing of pollution from water. The water rake refers specifically to an apparatus for removing trash and oil or other chemicals from waters including rivers, lakes, bays, harbors, and oceans. Depending on the size of construction of the water rake water may also include the high seas.
2. Description of Prior Art
Currently the pollution which is in rivers, lakes, and oceans is ignored or ineffectually handled. The trash and chemicals such as oil usually washes onto beaches or rocks and is then collected, or the trash and oil is often scooped up by someone in a boat using a net, scoop or other hand tool. The water rake enables trash and certain chemicals to be removed from waterways while the pollution is floating in the water. The water rake also removes significantly large amounts making it a more cost effective task.